


What's a 'Kiyoko'?

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hayley Kiyoko Challenge, bet that last character got you, i wish, idek maybe?, nicole is confused, this is another dumb one shot, waverly is dumb, wynonna is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Waverly is sick of dating losers, and after finding a spell book in her loft she decides to use the help of her friends to find her one true love.essentially a Hayley Kiyoko inspired fic, based off of I Wish, which is a babe of a song tbh. a bit of fun, have a wee giggle with it xo
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 75





	What's a 'Kiyoko'?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the plane and thought why not so h e r e another useless one shot for ya'll

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Doc, this is absolutely what I want to do."

He shrugged and tipped his hat in acceptance, Wynonna giving her sister a supportive grin.

"I get it, baby girl. One shit-head too many?"

Waverly groaned and flipped some pages in the massive heavy book she'd discovered in the homestead loft. It practically screamed witchcraft, and after doing some quick (yet thorough) reading, she discovered a spell.

The spell was simple enough, just some words, some herbs and salt, chalk and four to five people, including the target.

Waverly discussed the spell in length with her sister, and the older girl was all for it.

_ "All we have to do to find your perfect partner is to do some easy magic? Sounds fun kiddo, let's do it!" _

And so, Waverly and Wynonna, along with Dolls, Doc and Jeremy were, soon in the barn of the Homestead, ingredients in a circle around them. Waverly was stood in the centre, book held determinedly before her.

"Who is this witch, anyway? Is she an Earp?" Dolls asked, arms crossed as he watched the scene play out, eagle eyed, but supportive.

"I'm not sure, a squatter maybe? The book just has some strange lettering on the front… oh!"

She rubs the cover slightly, picking off some dust.

"Aha! Kiyoko! … What's a Kiyoko?"

Dolls shrugged, and everyone’s attention leapt to Jeremy, who was practically shaking with excitement.

"Ahhh I'm so excited! I hope it's someone good, you deserve the best, Wave!"

She snickered and took his offered high five.

"Thanks best bae!"

"Any time bae-merang."

Wynonna faux gagged and winked at Doc as he gave her a, well, she thinks smile. Difficult to tell, with the 'stache and all.

"Enough of the slosh fest, when's Haught stuff getting here?"

Waverly felt her cheeks heat up a little at the name, but pushed it aside, hoping it wasn't noticed (which it wasn't).

"She's at the station, besides we don't know her that well! This would be a bit too much for her, don't you think?"

Wynonna shrugged.

"True, I did invite her though."

"You did?!"

She nodded, hitting her with the finger guns.

"Ab-so-lutely. But I doubt she's gonna make it."

"Urgh, well- argh, whatever, let's do this magic."

"Okay, Harry Potter."

They got into a circle with Waverly in the centre, joined hands, and started chanting the unusual words (which rhymed a bit  _ too _ well to be coincidental) and watched with confused awe as she started to glow dimly.

"Oh, I honestly expected this to not work."

"Really?" Dolls raised his eyebrows a slight bit judgingly, Wynonna shrugged.

"Yeah, thought it was like a therapy thing to get over Champ. Holy shit, magic in the family, aces."

"Technically, in our loft." Waverly mumbled, starting at the dust like particles as they floated around her.

“I- I think this is working-!”

The lights started.to shine brighter, almost painful to look at, and then they shot out of Waverly's chest. The young Earp gasped, staggering but staying on her feet.

The light shot out of the door and into the night. Waverly huffed and glared at the book.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't working. Oh no-"

She stared at her sister, wide eyed and worried.

"What if I just nuked a town?!"

Wynonna snorted and smacked Dolls' arm.

"Would save BBD the trouble, right firecracker?"

He sighed heavily into his hand.

"Well I'm sorry if didn't work, Waverly," Doc commented, taking his hat and placing it over his heart, "but maybe this is a good thing, you get to find love the fun, difficult and frustrating way, like the rest of us."

Waverly sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I just… I wish… I wish, I found love."

Wynonna sat next to her, kicking the book out of the way, causing it to skid across the barn.

"You will baby girl, one day you'll wake up in the morning time, and have someone by your side. Just not Champ, and not with any other bad guys.”

"It's just… why do I attract such assholes? Champ… he kept giving other women his attention, never have me attention, he had a black heart, and…"

Wynonna scratched the back of her head.

“Yikes, drama queen.”

She looked at the roof of the barn, glaring almost.

"Why won't they just send me  _ somebody _ ..?"

Wynonna goes to speak, but is interrupted by a panicked sounding voice from outside.

"Waves?! You in there?"

"Nicole?"

The redhead comes in, confusion written across her face, which was glowing-

_ Wait, glowing? _

Nicole Haught was  _ glowing,  _ the same fold colour as before. The bright lights were swirling around her, the small amount of dust floating gently like droplets in a breeze past her head and down around her body.

She didn't look in pain, and if she was honest, the sensation was somewhat nice, calming even.

The jaws of the onlookers hit the floor, and Waverly?

She felt an unstoppable force of joy surge through her, realising with an afterthought how dumb she had been this whole time.

Nicole, of course.

It was always Nicole. And… hopefully, it always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> was that daft enough for everyone? swear i have a serious fic on the way but until then lets have fun ٩(♡ε♡ )۶


End file.
